


(It's Not Me) Buried Wreckage My Soul

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Headcanon, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Summoner Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: Alone, with a role he never wanted.Elidibus torturing an already tortured soul.





	(It's Not Me) Buried Wreckage My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Elidibus knows no bounds. Good thing my WoL doesn't stan him like I do as the player.
> 
> Title from "Light with a Sharpened Edge" by The Used. Give the song a listen, it's going to be my ShB theme.

It’s midday, at least Rua’a thinks anyway. A weight presses down from the heavens and his skull splits in a pain he’s beginning to get all too familiar with. A ringing causes his sensitive ears to fall flat on his head as a pained grunt pushes from his chest.

The landscape before him is too alive and too empty. Nothing to see but a strong light… sunlight…? Nothing in the sky.

But it’s midday…

He feels certain as he takes a few steps forward. Visions of his family and friends flood his mind as his stomach flips on itself.

“Hiyo…” his sister’s name tumbles out as the memory her collapse on the battlefield resurfaces, succumbed to whatever took everyone away from him. The twins. Urianger. Y’shtola.

Thancred.

The bile reaches his throat as a hand flies to his mouth to stop it. His head is pounding, and the ringing makes him dizzy.

If he gives up there will truly be no one left to save.

Savior of Eorzea, he always hated that moniker. He was no ones savior; not when he couldn’t find the strength to save himself.

“This is the world you ushered in.”

A familiar voice makes him spin in place. Eyes cross as a haze clouds his vision. He shakes his head to find white robes before him. Instinctually he reaches for his grimoire, but his body refuses to move an ilm. Petrified — over nothing. More bile threatens and all he can find himself doing is closing his eyes and praying.

Someone save  _ his _ soul. 

“Bringer of Light, did I not warn you?” He speaks as if the pair were friends, work keeping them apart but not breaking their bonds. 

A cry breaks from his lungs as Rua’a’s aether compresses inside him. The feeling is lost in his limbs and he wonders how he’s still upright. 

“We’re not so different, you and I.” Elidibus is standing in front of him now, the bladed glove pointing square at him. “Though I am no servant of Light, I have played that role.”

A burst of energy filled Rua’a’s soul as Elidibus pressed a palm flat to his chest. Aether flaring with a pain as it leached from his body. His eyes widen when he sees every one of his egi surround the the pair, Sapphire Carbuncle even appearing between them. Inky slumber crawls around his eyes, and the egi disappear a moment later. His body crumbles to the ground as Elidibus takes a step away.

“Bringer of Light, there is a role you must play to usher this star’s salvation.”

Panting, he can finally move under his own will as he stands back to his feet. Off balance now he stumbles. Through gritted teeth he demands answers, “what did you do?”

No emotion rolls onto Elidibus’ face, a feature that Rua’a has never seen with any other ascian. He feels the blood rush as he looks on, “Answer me!” He draws his grimoire now from his side — a threat.

“Become what you must, Bringer of Darkness.”

There are no words to be said, how could there be? Thoughts of the scions, city states, his friends and family all begin to run through his head. The wants of betrayal and forgiveness to each of them tunnel into every corner of his brain. There was no other way out as the light struggled bleach out the chaos that now swirled in his soul. 

What choice did he have?

The faint sound of a teleportation magics barely register as he collapses back to his knees. Alone, with a role he never wanted.


End file.
